Make a Bright Outdoor Candle from Old Wax
Tired of cheap candles not producing enough light and leaving half the fuel unburned when the wick runs out? This simple, inexpensive candle produces a lot of light, and its large twin wicks provide higher wind resistance than conventional cotton wicks. Category:Candle Making Steps # Gather your supplies, listed in the "Things You'll Need" below. # Cut an 8-inch length of steel wire. #*Be careful when cutting the wire. It can fly up into your face. Wear eye protection. # Measure 3.5 inches in from each end (leaving a one-inch segment in the center). # Bend the 3.5 inch segments at a 90 degree angle. # Measure 1 inch from the 90 degree bends. # Bend the wire around to the inside into a U shape. # Measure about a 1/2 inch along the remaining ends. # Bend the remaining ends up at a 90-degree angle to form two "prongs". # Trim the vertical prongs to about 1/2 inch. # Cut two pieces of cardboard 1 inch by 2 inches by 1/4 inch thick. # Insert the prongs in the cardboard so that they hold the cardboard strips vertically. # Cut a piece of aluminum foil twice as wide and 3 times as long as the tray. # Fold the foil over to form a 2-ply sheet. # Carefully push the foil into the tray to form a liner. Do not let the foil rip, as molten wax may escape. Fueling Method 1 (Wax Pieces) # Put the wick assembly in the tray towards one end. Trim the wicks to just above the height of the tray rim. # Break the old wax into small pieces and fill in around the wick assembly. If you are getting the wax from old jar candles, see How to Get Wax out of a Jar Candle for some useful tips. # Fill the tray with enough wax pieces to almost cover the wicks. If you'd like the wax to be scented, see How to Make a Scented Candle in a Glass. # Light one wick and let the wax melt around it. Move the wax pieces around and/or add more wax to keep the wax level high. # Light the other wick and continue to add/adjust the wax. You want no more than a 1/4 inch of wicks exposed. #* Once your candle will burn steadily with minimal soot and strong flames on both wicks, you may enjoy your fire or blow it out. It is primed and will require minimal tending the next time it is lit. Make sure you follow the guidelines in How to Safely Burn Candles. Fueling Method 2 (Molten Wax) # Place wax fragments in a sturdy glass jar or a metal can. Use the tray to measure how much wax you'll need. # Bring water to a boil and pour it into a bowl. # Put the jar (or can) with the wax in the hot water until the wax melts. # Pour the molten wax into the tray. Do not fill more than 3/4 full. #*If you happen to spill the wax, you'll find some ways to remove it in How to Remove Candle Wax. # Before the wax solidifies, dip the wick assembly in the wax to coat the cardboard. # Position the wick assembly towards one end of the tray. # After the wax solidifies, trim the wicks to 1/4 inch. # Light one or both wicks, and enjoy. Tips * Starting and priming the candle will take some patience with Fueling Method 1. * Keep the wicks shorter than 1/4 inch, otherwise the flames will be too large and smoky. If you let the candle burn down, the wicks might need to be trimmed to prevent smoking. * As the wax burns down, you may add more wax fragments to increase burn time. * Don't add too much wax at a time, it will smother the wicks. * This candle is wind resistant, but not wind-proof * The wire frame can be reused. Add new wicks and wax, and the candle is good to go. * The candle may be used with one wick for extended burn time. Remove the unlit wick to prevent accidental ignition and reduced burn time. * Put any extra wax pieces in a tight-lidded jar and continue to collect wax to ensure an ample supply of fuel. * Keep the lid of the tin, if it has one. Add a small box of waterproofed matches, put the lid on tightly and keep candle as part of your survival kit. Warnings * Never melt wax on a direct heat source. The hot water technique is much safer. * Never burn this candle directly on a combustible surface. ''' Use a dish or a brick as a base. * '''Do not burn this candle indoors. It is designed to be an outdoor light source. * Keep the wicks and flames small to prevent soot. * Molten wax is very hot. Use oven mitts when melting and pouring the wax. * Use common sense when working with fire Things You'll Need Materials * Steel wire (or other stiff metal wire) * Aluminum foil * Small tin/tray (Altoids tin works well) * Corrugated cardboard * Old candles/wax fragments Tools * Scissors * Wire cutters (Optional if scissors will cut wire) * Oven mitt * Matches/lighter Related wikiHows *How to Make the Most from Your Old Candles *How to Make a Vaseline Candle *How to Make an Everlasting Candle *How to Make Beer Candles